Home is where the monster lies
by DemonCat008
Summary: Second story of "Don't Fear the Reaper". "It was just a nightmare..." ((T for swearing and stuff)) And a side note, there's a poll regarding the story on my profile, please check it out and vote. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A spirit with black hair and pale skin slept in a graveyard, her expression contorted in pain and confusion. She suddenly shot up with a gasp, her black eyes wide in shock.

"What?" She breathed, patting herself down in search of injury. She got to her feet, swaying slightly. "What happened?"

_**SCREECH  
**_

Hazel whipped around to see one of her Croakers 'eyeing' her with concern. She smiled slightly, reaching out a hand and rubbing the patchy skull of the undead being.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

**_SCREECH_**

"It was just a nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, I've been asleep _how_ long?!" Hazel exclaimed. The Croaker whined. Hazel sat heavily and gripped her hair, her eyes wide and her eyebrow drawn up together.

"Five years?" She repeated, voice shaking. The Croaker came closer and curled around her, resting its head in her lap. Hazel sighed and let her hands drop, one onto the skull in her lap. She rubbed her fingers against the smooth texture of the bone and smiled meekly.

"You're right, Skel. I'll be okay... But five years?" She said. She leaned further back against the Croaker's rib cage and looked up at the clouds gathering in the sky. "I've missed five years of my life... Sure, I'm almost 3 and a half centuries old, but sleeping five years... Please tell me you didn't give me the kiss of life."

The Croaker made a clicking noise with its teeth and shook its head. Hazel patted its head and shifted a bit further.

"Good. I had such a weird dream though. I met Jack Frost and the Guardians, and my brother was trying to kill everyone. Bernadette was evil too, and tried to kill me and Jack. She even possessed Jack and made him... Nevermind, I don't feel like talking about that bit. But Jack and I eventually fought them off, and... And I killed Pitch. And then he came back as a Croaker... Man, I've _got_ to tell Cupid about this."

"Hazie, you're awake!" Someone suddenly squealed. Hazel looked up just in time to be tackled by none other than Paris Lovette, aka Cupid.

"And I'm kinda wishing I was asleep again," She coughed out, sitting up and patting his back. I looked down at him and was surprised to see a complete change in him. "Wow, Paris. I'm digging the new look."

"Thanks," Paris said. He was paler than last time she had seen him, with short brown hair, big blue eyes, and big glasses perched on his nose. He wore a white button down under a blue hoodie, and jeans with converse. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Hazel chuckled.

"You're adorable now. Was I actually asleep for five years?" She asked, wiggling from his grasp and standing. As she did, she sniffed her shirt and recoiled in disgust. Oh she so had to change.

"Yeah," Paris said, getting up. He no longer had a french accent, but a british one. His eyebrows crinkled up and his lips pulled into a pout, his eyes going wide. "I was really worried."

"I'm okay, I just need a shower," Hazel said. Paris chuckled.

"You aren't going to find one in a graveyard. C'mon, you can tell me all about your nap when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Home of course."

* * *

"Damn, Paris. This place is huge," Hazel said, beginning to wander off. Paris grabbed her arm and sat her down on his bed, pursing his lips.

"Don't go wandering my palace in a towel. The cherubs would be on you like butter on buns. We need to give you a new look. Going with the homeless or emo chick isn't cutting it," Paris said. Hazel gave him a deadpan look as he turned and walked towards a small door, before knocking thrice. A woman stepped out and quirked an eyebrow. She had three pairs of arms, all crossed over her chest. Her black hair was tied into a neat bun, her face was sharp and pale, her eyes were pure black, and she wore a grey business suit. Paris muttered something to her, then jerked a thumb at Hazel. The woman gestured for Hazel to follow and disappeared through the door again.

* * *

"This is what you needed," Cupid declared as Hazel stepped from the room. She grinned. She wore a black tank of sorts, only it was laced up in the front and felt silky. She wore black boots up to above her knees over red leggings. "But you still need makeup."

"Paris, I swear-," Hazel cut off as Paris grabbed her wrist and sat her in a swivel chair in front of a mirror. He fussed over her hair, muttering to himself, before grinning and whipping her around so that she faced away from the mirror. Hazel whined. "I feel like I'm on What Not To Wear."

"Shush," Paris scolded. Hazel pouted but relented as he began applying whatever-the-hell-it-was to her face. After about five minutes, Paris nodded and spun her around. "Tada!"

"Whoa," Hazel said, leaning forward. Not only was it her first time looking in a mirror since she woke up, but she looked hot with Cupid's touch. She was a lot paler than when she was last awake, and thinner too. Her eyes were pitch black (pun not intended) and her hair fell to her waist in loose waves. Paris had darkened her eyes and her lips and added blush along her cheeks. "You're a wizard."

"I'm fabulous, I know. Here, put this on," Paris said, handing her something. It was a silver arm band with a diamond shaped red stone in the center. She slipped it onto her bicep and smiled.

"Thanks, Paris."

"Welcome."

* * *

**_SCREECH_**

"Aww, thanks Skel. That's sweet of you," Hazel said, crouching low to the curled up Croaker and scratching its head. It purred and she chuckled. Then froze.

"Hazel, you look amazing."

* * *

_**Who could that be? You'll have to find out, won't you? Hehehe**_

_**Oh yeah, disclaimer : I don't own ROTG or the characters, just Hazel, Bernadette (who'll be returning soon), and the lovely Croakers.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Frost- Haha, Paris agrees with you. (PS, i think you're his favorite)**

**I'm awesome and y'all know it- Yup! You will see, as your wish is my command. (PS, I'm diggin' the username)**

**C-rtw - Love ya too, weirdo. PS, READERS, THANK HER, BECAUSE SHE MADE ME WRITE MORE**

* * *

"Pitch?" Hazel said, standing and turning. Well, it wasn't Pitch. But it wasn't anyone she knew either. They were tall, lanky, and their skin was ashen. His black hair fell in his eyes, and his pure blood red eyes shone as he looked up. "Who are you?"

"Depression, but call me Adam," He said casually, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. Hazel eyes him warily.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you're death itself. I figured I'd warn you that your viewing figures are about to go up," Adam said casually, hopping up onto a gravestone and walking across the top, his red converse making no sound. Hazel frowned, her fingers itching to grab her scythe, but she remained steady. Where was her scythe anyway?

"Is that a threat?" Hazel said with deadly calm. Adam hopped down and walked over, taking a hand out to tilt up Hazel's chin. Damn he was tall.

"It was an invitation," Adam said, looking her in the eye. Hazel flexed her hand and the arm band flew off her arm and into her hand. She snapped her wrist and the band extended into a shining silver scythe, the red stone glowing where the blade met the handle.

"Then this is a threat. Get out of my graveyard. NOW," Hazel hissed. Adam backed up with a smirk.

"That's too bad. I'll send your regards to your brother then. You have heard what the Guardians have done to him, right?" He said, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke that caused her to sneeze. Hazel then lowered her scythe and grew worried, fast.

"Pitch..." She breathed, rubbing her thumb against against her staff handle with worry. She flicked her wrist and slipped her arm band back on. There was only one place to go to find out what he meant:

The Pole.

* * *

Hazel shadow jumped right into the Globe Room, landing on a rafter by the Globe itself. She looked around, crouched down so she had better balance. North was walking around, listing something off to a yeti beside him.

Another yeti ran in, garbling something Hazel couldn't understand. But North understood and began freaking out.

"She is awake! But why?" North boomed. Hazel cocked her head to the side, eyebrows drawn together. _Is he talking about me...? _"I must call other Guardians!"

"North!" Bunny called, busting out of a Rabbit Hole and leaping over to the Cossack. "Didja here? She's back!"

"I was about to call you," North admitted. Hazel leapt off the rafter and onto the globe.

"Why do ya think she's awake again. She's been out for 5 years," Bunny said. _They _are_ talking about me!_

"I do not know, but cannot be good. Must be big, something bad," North said.

"It _is_ bad!" Hazel called, stepping from the shadows on top of the globe. Both Guardians whipped around to gaze at her.

"Grim?" North gaped. Hazel shadow jumped right in front of them.

"My name's Hazel. Grim Reaper is just my title," Hazel said, crossing her arms. "And you have explaining to do. For example, why is it such a big deal that I was asleep?"

"I will explain when others get here," North said, skirting around her and heading for the switch. He twisted and pushed down, sending out the signal.

"Explain what? And what happened while I was asleep? What did you do to my brother?"

"What are ya talking about, Sheila?" Bunny asked.

"I'll explain when you do," Hazel replied, turning and heading back towards the Globe. She shadow jumped to the top and sat, propping her chin in her palm.

"What're ya doing there?" Bunny inquired. Hazel dropped her hand into her lap as Tooth and Sandy entered.

"You mean shadow jumping?" Hazel said.

"The little teleporting thing you did there?"

"Yeah?"

"Then yeah."

"Cottontail, who are you talking to?" Jack asked, flying in and landing. Hazel froze, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. She shadow jumped down and crossed her arms.

"Me," She stated. Jack cocked his head to the side and gave her a look.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Hazel. I'm the Grim Reaper," Hazel said. She clapped her hands together. "Well, now that everyone's gathered, I have news. You're in danger."

"What?" North bellowed. Hazel cringed.

"Well, teens are," She elaborated.

"Not our proble-"

"Not your problem?!" Hazel snapped, whipping around to glare at Bunny. "What, because they grew out of believing you don't care that millions of them are going to die?!"

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" Jack said calmly. Hazel glanced at him.

"Depression is targeting teens and adults and death rates are going to skyrocket." Hazel explained. She crossed her arms and glared at the Guardians. "But it's not your problem."

"We protect children," North defended.

"Only children who believe at that. Ever wondered what happens to the other kids?" Hazel asked in a steely tone. They stared as she flicked her wrist and turned her arm band into a scythe. She slammed the butt of the handle onto the floor and caused cracks to ripple across the ground. Screaming and crying was heard as steam escaped from the crevasses. Small hands reached through the ground and grabbed towards the Guardians.

Tooth gasped and flew higher to evade their hands. Bunny hopped onto a desk and drew his boomerangs. North and Sandy joined him in climbing onto desks. But Jack knelt and touched their hands. Hazel was taken aback by the calm kindness in Jack's eyes as he touched the childrens hands and quieted their crying.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tooth hissed in fear.

"Hazel's right. It _is_ our problem," Jack said firmly, looking up at Tooth. Hazel smiled slightly and slammed down her scythe again. The ground solidified, the cracks disappearing. Jack stood and looked at Hazel, giving a nod. She smiled slightly. Then she remembered something.

"I'm not just here to yell at you and warn you. Depression told me something else," Hazel said. She teleported right in front of Jack and glared, hard.

"Where is my brother?"

* * *

**Whoa, centered, I'm so deep. But really though, I felt that deserved solitude to make a point.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C-rtw - You're a huge pain in the butt, that's how.**

**Frost - _Paris: Can I keep him? Please?_**

** `````DemonCat: Shoo, go home Paris. Go make other people besides yourself fall in love.**

* * *

"Where is my brother?" Hazel hissed. Jack quirked an eyebrow as the Guardians came down off the desks and stared at the angered Reaper.

"Your brother?" North asked. Hazel turned.

"Pitch Black, the Boogieman. What did you do to him?" She asked. They exchanged looks of shock and slight guilt.

"You may want to sit."

* * *

"He did _what_?!" Hazel gasped, horrified.

"Tried to kill us and a child," North said. She shook her head, clutching her hair with one hand and hugging her stomach with the other.

"That's so unlike him though," She said.

"He tried to take over once before, why is it such a shocker that he'd do it agai-" Bunny didn't get to finish as Hazel tackled him off his feet/paws and onto the ground.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Hazel yelled. Jack grabbed her off Bunny before she could do any real damage and held her back with his staff, using his staff like a bar. She thrashed to get out of his grip. "You stupid, thick-headed, asshole! You don't know anything!" She slouched and began to cry. "You don't know anything."

"Hazel," Jack said. She ripped from his grip and teleported onto of the globe, crying. Jack flew up after her as she sat and hugged her knees.

"Go away, you don't know anything," Hazel sniffed.

"You're right, I don't," Jack admitted. She looked up. "So could you tell me?"

"My brother only caused the Dark Ages cause our brother was sick, really sick. Danny was dying because no one believed like they used to. So Pitch scared people, and he got better. And then the power went to his head, and the Guardians attacked when he got out of hand," Hazel exclaimed.

"How does tormenting innocent people make your brother better?" Tooth asked warily.

"My brother Danny is the spirit of destruction," Hazel said. Her gaze turned harsh as she looked at the Guardians. "And my brother only attacked people who deserved to suffer. Like murders, rapists, thieves, and liars. And greedy bastards.

"But then the power went to his head," She added. "I was only born about 305 years ago, so I'm not that caught up on what happened to him afterwards."

"305 years ago? That's when I became a spirit," Jack said. Hazel smiled at him, though it was a sad smile.

"I know... You were my first reap," She said sadly. Then she smiled a happy smile. "I only got to pull you out of the water before MiM chose you."

"I think I saw you then," Jack said thoughtfully. The Guardians exchanged looks. Jack had died to become a Guardian?

"You did?"

"Yeah... Did you have silver eyes at the time? And red hair?"

"That was me," Hazel laughed.

"You look better with black hair... and when I can actually see you," Jack said. The two shared a laugh and the Guardians watched in confusion. Suddenly though, Hazel's eyes widened and she grimaced. She stood and flicked out her scythe.

"And so it begins," She muttered. Jack grabbed her wrist before she could leave and she frowned, trying to tug away. "Let go, I can't teleport with someone hanging on me."

"I'm coming with you," He said. She slapped his hand away.

"Fine then, but hurry. I think you know the first address. He's going after Jamie."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but... well, I have no other explanation then I've been gone for forever and I'll probably disappear again so this is better than nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't do this, I can't- I just, I can't..." Jamie cried, backing away from Adam and eyeing the knife Adam offered. Suddenly, a shot of ice blasted the knife away from Adam's hand and into the far wall, causing the spirit to growl and glare at Jack. The Guardians stood with him, but there was no sign of Hazel. Adam chuckled.

"Where's the Grim Party-Pooper?" Adam sneered. He was then blasted into the far wall by a swift kick between his shoulder blades. He left an indent in the wall as he forced himself out of the plaster. He laughed and brushed off the plaster powder, and face Hazel... and froze.

Hazel's skin had turn an ashen grey and black energy radiated off her in spirals. Her eyes were glowing red, and her jaw was unhinged, her tongue forked and her teeth as sharp as razors. Her scythe was as long as her body, longer even, and she had grown a few feet.

"'Grim Party-Pooper'? That's not very nice," Hazel remarked. Adam blinked a few times before calming nodding.

"Well then. That was unexpected. See ya around, Grim!" Adam called. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Hazel instantly shifted back to her normal form, falling to her knees and hyperventilating. Jack crouched in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Breath, Hazel, breath. In, out, in, out," Jack instructed. Hazel nodded as her breathing began slowing back to normal. Jack tried to look her in the eye. "You alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think so," She said, looking up. The last trace of red faded from her eyes and her scythe shrank back into an arm band. Jack handed it to her and she smiled meekly, slipping it onto her bicep. Jack patted her shoulder before standing and moving on to Jamie.

"You alright, kiddo?" Jack asked. Jamie shook his head and hugged the cold spirit tightly.

"What was that thing?" He asked.

"It was a spirit, like me-"

"No, actually. He saw it as someone else," Hazel put in. She stood and turned. "He didn't see Adam. He saw _you_."

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. Hazel flicked her wrist and the Guardians disappeared. Hazel had teleported them out of the room, and back to the Pole. Hazel rubbed her temple.

"I did, I did see you," Jamie cried. Hazel scratched her cheek and sat at the foot of Jamie's bed. Jack was shell-shocked and hadn't moved since Hazel explained the situation.

"But... But how did Adam... I don't understand," Jack stated, hugging Jamie tighter to him while looking at Hazel.

"From what I can tell, humans see whoever could cause them the most pain and suffering if the person turned on them and told them to commit suicide," Hazel admitted. "I don't know much, you have to remember that I only woke up yesterday."

"What do you mean? Who are you anyways?" Jamie asked.

"I've been asleep for five years," Hazel admitted. Jack loosened his grip on Jamie and turned him to Hazel.

"Jamie, this is my friend Hazel. She's the Grim Reaper, and she's here to help us," Jack explained. Jamie stared at Hazel.

"As in _thee_ Grim Reaper?" Jamie asked.

"The one and only," Hazel said with a slight smile. Jamie lit up instantly, a childish gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"That is _so_ cool! Jack, why didn't you tell me you were friends with the Grim Reaper?!" Jamie exclaimed, detaching himself from the winter spirit to rush over to Hazel, examining her features as if committing them to memory. Jack pouted.

"I only met her yesterday,"Jack muttered. Hazel sent him an apologetic look and then looked back to Jamie.

"Sorry, could you take a few steps back? I'm a bit touch-shy," Hazel said, looking squeamish under Jamie's skeptic gaze. He complied and crossed his arms.

"You don't _look_ like a Grim Reaper."

"I am the Grim Reaper, how don't I look like myself?" Hazel questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think he means that you don't look like the stereotypical one he imagined," Jack added. Jamie looked sheepish.

"Yeah," He agreed. Hazel smiled.

"Well, the skeletal beings with scythes are my pets, not me," Hazel said. Jamie and Jack looked excited.

"Can we see them?" They asked in unison. Hazel flicked her wrist and teleported them away, following after.

* * *

**_SCREECH_**

"Ahh!" Jack and Jamie screamed, scrambling away from the Croakers. Hazel appeared between the Croakers and them and let out a scream. They quieted and gave her curious looks.

"They're friends. _Friends_," Hazel said, extending a hand towards the two. The Croakers whimpered apologetically and Skel nudged Hazel's hand. She smiled and rubbed its skull. "Hey cutie, how are you?"

_**SCREECH**_

"Good," Hazel said. She looked to Jamie and Jack. "Wanna pet one?"

"Yes," They said. She laughed. She took Jamie's hand and held it near Scream.

"You first. Don't be afraid, they're quite gentle," Hazel said. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the Croaker that knelt near him. Hazel placed his hand on its skull. Jamie smiled, then laughed and rubbed Scream's head, causing the Croaker to purr.

"Awesome!" Jamie said. He looked to Hazel. "Hey, where are we exactly?"

"Burgess Cemetery. Jack's lake, or really Jack's glorified pond, is just past that cave over there," Hazel said, pointing to said cave. Both boys stared at her in shock.

"You've been here for 305 years and I never noticed you?" Jack said. Hazel rubbed her neck with a sheepish smile.

"I purposely didn't show myself," She admitted. She took Jack's hand and placed it on Skel's skull.

"How come?" Jack asked, eyes on the Croakers as he scratched its head.

"Death is a painful truth, and you were in enough pain," Hazel said. Her eyes widened. "But life is a beautiful lie! Bernadette!"

"Wait, who?" Jack asked, giving the girl a curious look as she grabbed his arm.

"Skel, you're in charge. Protect Jamie at all costs, understood? And Jamie, get your sister," Hazel said. And they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frost ~ **

_**Jack- Wait, wait, hold up, what?**_

_**Paris- I'm on it! *wink***_

_**Hazel- You're all bloody effin' insane.**_

**DemonCat- Frost, what have you done to them?**

* * *

"Bernadette!" Hazel called, keeping a tight grip on Jack's arm as she looked around the clearing.

"Who is Bernadette?" Jack asked.

"My twin sister, the Angel of Life," Hazel said. "And we're fraternal twins, so we aren't hard to keep apart. Bernadette!"

"Why are we looking for Bernadette?" Jack asked.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Hazel replied. He pouted. Hazel perked up and turned to face a small path. "She's leading us to where she is... Come on."

"So..." Jack said as they walked down the path.

"So?"

"Why are you still holding my arm?" He asked with a smirk. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. You aren't an aspect of life or death so without a guide you'll vanish," She snapped her fingers. "Poof!"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, so if me holding your arm is bothering you..." She said, loosening her grip. Jack, slightly panicked, grabbed her hand.

"Okay, okay, I got it," He said. Hazel smirked.

"Don't worry, once we get to her domain, you'll be fine," Hazel said. "And you won't need to hold my hand like a toddler."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been walking?"

"I dunno... A half hour?"

"Why is it taking so long?"

"How should I know?"

"She's your twin sister-"

"-which means nothing since she's a complete prankster."

"Really?"

"Don't go falling for her, Frost. I'll kick your ass."

"Jealous?"

"No, you'll just have your heart broken."

"Aww, you do care."

"Jack, do you _want_ me to let go of you?"

"No!"

* * *

"Finally!" Hazel groaned. The duo had reached a large, pearl gate. Hazel pushed it open and stepped inside. The floor was cream colored with plush carpeting, and the walls were blood red. Hazel closed the gate but didn't release Jack's hand yet.

"Where are we?"

"You could call it Heaven. Bernadette!" Hazel called. She began walking in and Jack followed, looking around. There was no ceiling, but all there was to see was sky.

"Hazie!" A girl called. Next thing they knew, Hazel was on the floor with her twin hugging her tightly, her hand still in Jack's.

"Ow," Hazel stated. She sat up and Jack pulled her up. Bernadette laughed and stood. They looked extremely similar, with the same shaped face, nose, and eyes. But that's where the similarities ended.

Bernadette had tan skin, almost white eyes, and wavy blonde hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She had on a white sleeveless dress that turned a light blue at the end of the skirt. She had white tights on under, and had pale blue ballet flats on. A pair of large, white feathered wings grew from between her shoulder blades.

"You must be Jack Frost," Bernadette said. Jack nodded, still looking confused.

"How are you related, you look nothing alike," Jack pointed out. Hazel snorted.

"I said it wouldn't be hard to keep us apart," She said.

"What brings you to my humble abode? I haven't seen you in six years, we both look so different!" Bernadette said.

"That's cause she's been asleep for five," Jack said. Bernadette looked stunned.

"What? How? Why?" Bernadette asked.

"I don't know, but it's not why we're here," Hazel said. "Depression is attacking teens, and we need your help."

"'we'?" Bernadette repeated.

"The Guardians and I," Hazel said. Bernadette's eyebrows rose.

"The Guardians, huh? Hazie, can I talk to you? You can leave Jack here, he'll be fine. I'll have an Angel keep an eye on him," Bernadette said. She clapped twice and a gauzy figure appeared. It looked like a child. The figure bowed and held Jack's sleeve. Hazel exchanged looks with Jack before letting go of his hand and following her sister up a flight of stairs that weren't there earlier.

"So..."

"Are you a Guardian?" Bernadette blurted. Hazel shook her head.

"No," She admitted.

"Are you with Jack?"

"What?! No!" Hazel exclaimed, blushing. The two stopped in the hallway.

"Then why is it a 'the guardians and I' situation?!" Bernadette asked.

"Because when someone goes on a killing rampage, it's my job to stop them. It's _our_ job, Berny," Hazel said. Bernadette sighed dramatically and draped an arm over her sister's shoulders, leading her down the hall.

"Oh Hazie... _Rule number one, __Is that you gotta have fun, __But baby when you're done, __You gotta be the first to run. __Rule number two, __Just don't get attached to, __Somebody you could lose, __So let let me tell you._"

"Bernadette, no stop, I don't have time for your singin-"

_"This is how to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like a little danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player, __Singing i la-la-la-love you. __How to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like the look of danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player. __Singing I la-la-la-love you. __At least i think i do. __Cause i la-la-la-love you._

_"Rule number three, __Wear your heart on your cheek, __But never on your sleeve, __Unless you want to taste defeat. __Rule number four, __Gotta be looking pure, __Kiss him goodbye at the door, __And leave him wanting more, more._

_"This is how to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like a little danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player. __Singing I la-la-la-love you. __How to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like the look of danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player. __Singing I la-la-la-love you. __At least i think i do. __Cause I la-la-la-love you._

_Girls we do whatever it will take, __Cause girls don't want, __We don't want our hearts to break in two. __So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe._

_"This is how to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like a little danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger a player. __Singing I la-la-la-love you. __How to be a heartbreaker. __Boys they like the look of danger. __We'll get them falling for a stranger a player. __Singing I la-la-la-love you. __Cause I la-la-la-love you. __At least I think I do."_

"Bernadette!" Hazel exclaimed, swatting off her sister's arm.

"Thanks for waiting till I was finished, sis," Bernadette said. Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose and turned.

"Thanks for _nothing_. I came for help and got a show number," Hazel muttered. Bernadette caught up with Hazel and blocked her path.

"Wait! Wait, I'll help. Just... You know I don't trust the Guardians after-"

"-after what happened between them and Pitch, I know. But Jack's different. Which is another thing," Her eyes narrowed and she poked her sister in the chest. "Do _not_ break his heart, or even flirt with him."

"Why, you have a crush on him?" Bernadette teased. Hazel face-palmed.

"No. He's my friend, and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Alright, I promise not to flirt with your boyfriend," Bernadette sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Who's not what?" Jack piped up. They looked over to him in unison.

"How long have you been standing there...?" Hazel asked warily.

"I just got here," Jack admitted. Both twins let out sighs of relief. "Could you stop with the unison, it's creepy."

"Too bad."

"Can we quit the small talk and get a move on? The Signal is going out!" Hazel pointed out, pointing at the ceiling, or where it would be if there was one. The Signal was lighting up the sky. Hazel extended her hand to Jack and he took her hand.

"I'll meet you there," Bernadette said. She took off, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Yay! Bernadette's back! And she was** **singing** "How to be a Heartbreaker" **by **Marina and the Diamonds


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm awesome and y'all know it~ Yup, but it was a nightmare. Things are different in reality. Thank you for reviewing**

* * *

"Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"I... I have no clue..." Hazel admitted.

"Haaazziiieee!" Paris cooed. Hazel face-palmed.

"_Now_ I know," Hazel groaned in annoyance. Paris appeared behind the two and clapped them on their shoulders.

"Good to see ya again, buddy," Paris said to Jack, who grinned.

"You've met?" Hazel asked. Paris draped an arm over Jack's shoulders and smirked.

"Jack and I go _way_ back-"

"Way back? As in four years ago when I thought you were going to hurt Jamie?" Jack chuckled. Off Hazel's confused look, he added, "I saw him aiming an arrow at Jamie's chest, can you blame me?"

"I guess not," Hazel said.

"So," Paris began. He lifted their entwined hands and gave them each a look. "Are you a thing or not?"

"What? No!" They both exclaimed, both flushing in embarresment. Paris grinned impishly.

"Fine then. Let go of each other's hands!" Paris said. He dropped their hands and watched with amusement as they tried to pull apart... but couldn't.

"Paris!" Jack yelled.

"What did you do?!" Hazel exclaimed. Paris giggled and stepped away so she couldn't lash out and hit him.

"You two have to be touching at all times now! A friend of mine, though I won't say who, thought you'd be cute together and well... They were right!"

"So your plan is making us stick together?" Jack said, quirking an eyebrow. Paris gave a thumbs up and disappeared.

"I'm going to kill that cherub," Hazel stated.

"We can worry about that later," Jack said, pointing up. The Signal still pulsed in the sky.

* * *

"Hazie, we've been waiting for, like, ten minutes. Where've you been?" Bernadette asked.

"Paris," Jack and her stated in unison. The Guardians exchanged looks while Bernadette busted out laughing.

"Oh, oh my god, I can't! I just can't!" Bernadette wheezed out between laughs. Hazel gave a deadpan look and punted an elf at her twin. "Wait wait wait, what did he do?"

"Well..." They exchanged nervous looks. Jack held up their hands. "We have to be touching at all times."

"_This is the best day of my life, oh my god_!" Bernadette exclaimed, falling to the floor laughing. Bunny and Sandy were laughing too, and North was chuckling. Tooth was hiding her giggles behind her hand. Hazel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand while Jack shot ice at Bunny.

"Okay, can we focus on the _other_ problem at hand? Adam is going to attack soon. Jamie and Sophie are safe, right?" Hazel asked.

"Da, they are in their guest rooms, being watched by yeti," North said.

"Alright. All we need to do is be ready," Hazel said. Her eyes widened. "Oh look, we don't have to wait."

"Where is he?" Jack asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"An house in... New Paltz, New York. Let's go."

* * *

"Jack, stay close."

"As if I have a choice, Hazie," Jack replied. Hazel froze on the sidewalk, her grip on Jack's hand tightening. Her eyes were wide, and held pain.

"Don't... don't call me that. Please," She said. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay?" They continued on walking. "How about... Grim?"

"No."

"Reaper?"

"Really? At least try," Hazel said, giving Jack a smug look. He pouted.

"Jerk?"

"Ouch. Keep trying."

"Cutie?"

"I'm already stuck to you, don't make the pain worst, Slushbutt."

"You really are difficult, aren't you?" Jack asked rhetorically. Hazel grinned.

"You know it."

"Why is it so hard to make a nickname for you?" Jack groaned. Hazel laughed.

"Cause I'm special," Her laughter and smile died off, and her eyes turned towards the mountains. "C'mon, he's up there."

* * *

"How are we supposed to fight when we can't let go of each other?" Jack whispered as they approached the house.

"We'll figure it out as we go along," Hazel said.

"Well, there's the Grim Party Pooper and her plus one!" Adam called. Jack and Hazel went back to back instantly, their hands dropping from each others and grabbing their weapons. They were suddenly surrounded by pure darkness. "I see your attached."

"Where are you?" Jack muttered. Adam emerged from the darkness with a grin.

"So... how are you?" Adam said. Hazel became confused and looked to Jack, who's knuckles were white where he gripped his staff tightly. Hazel slammed the butt of her scythe down and the ground cracked around them, forming a large protective circle that separated them from Adam.

"Jack, what is it?" Hazel asked, touching his shoulder. He glowered at Adam.

"_Nothing_. It's _nothing_," Adam sneered. "You're nothing."

"Shut up!" Jack said, blinking and stepping back. Hazel's eyes widened in realization.

"Who do you see, Jack? Who do you see?" Hazel asked, grabbing his other shoulder and making him face her. His eyes flickered over her face.

"You."

* * *

***INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER HERE***

**Sorry that it's shorter than normal, but I'm doing what I can in limited time frame  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlockian~ You'll have to wait along with the other readers. Sorry. *pat pat***

**C-rtw~ 0_0 *pat pat* caaaalm **

**Frost~ **

**Jack- I hate you all. Except for you Hazel, you're fine.**

**Hazel- Wow, I'm flattered, Slushbutt.**

**Paris- *grabs Frost's head and hisses* Leave my baby alone!**

**DemonCat- Aaaaand you broke them.**

* * *

"You," Jack said. Hazel quirked an eyebrow in confusion, then turned a glare on Adam.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault he sees y-"

"I mean before that, dumbass," Hazel snapped. Adam's eyebrows rose but he remained otherwise deadpan, and Jack just shook his head.

"Don't tell her," He said to Adam.

"Jack, stay in the circle. I-"

"We have to be touching, remember?" Jack said, cutting Hazel off. She swore and glared at Adam.

"You're so lucky I can't leave his side or-"

"Wait, what?" Adam asked. Hazel and Jack exchanged looks.

"We have to be touching at all times..." Jack admitted. Adam snorted, and an evil grin lit up his face.

"In that case, I'll see ya around," Adam said. He disappeared, and Hazel teleported them away.

* * *

"Jack... You have to tell me eventually," Hazel prompted. She had teleported them to his pond and they were sprawled on the ground, their ankles hooked so that they didn't have to be too close.

"No, I don't."

"Jac-"

"I hardly know you, alright?!" Jack exclaimed, pushing himself up to glower at Hazel. Her eyebrows rose.

"You had the dream too, didn't you..." She said. He slouched a bit as his frustrated anger faded, and he gave her a wary look.

"What dream...?"

"My brother was attacking, my sister was a psycho bitch and made you ra-"

"Okay, yeah, then it was the same dream," Jack said quickly. Hazel looked away.

"Then... If we both had the same dream... then we do know each other..."

"Your point?"

"Can't you tell me then?" Hazel asked, looking back to him. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's personal," He admitted.

"As if we haven't broken the boundaries of modesty," Hazel said, pointing at her head. Jack grimaced.

"That's why you didn't want me calling you Hazie..." Jack realized. Hazel scooched forward so she could pull her legs to her chest without breaking foot contact.

"Yeah. But it's fine... You can, if you want," Hazel said. Jack shook his head.

"It makes you uncomfortable, it's alright.

"You still haven't told me," Hazel pointed out. Jack sighed. He held out his arms.

"Go ahead," He said. Hazel gave him a curious look and moved so that she could kneel, her knee touching Jacks foot. Hazel grabbed his left hand in her right and pulled up his sleeve, then the other. She held both of his wrists, and turned them over.

"Jack..." Hazel began, but trailed off sadly. There were scars running along each of his wrists. Self inflicted scars. "I-"

"Don't. Just, don't. Don't say you're sorry, or that you want to help me, or anything like that. It was years ago."

"I wasn't going to say any of that," Hazel muttered. She scooted closer and hugged him, resting her legs around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "We're stuck together, so you might as well tell me why."

"There's a lot of reasons why," Jack admitted, resting his hands on her back. "I was left stranded for 300 years, thinking that I was the only one of my kind, invisible to everyone. Except Bunny, but he hated me."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Hazel said. Jack laughed humorlessly.

"I'm pretty sure he does," Jack argued. Hazel pulled away and rested her hands on Jack's shoulders, giving him a pointed look.

"Why would anyone hate you, Jack?" Hazel asked firmly. Jack looked away from her gaze and at the ground.

"I ruin everything. I almost got Jamie and a bunch of kids killed, and the Guardians nearly died, all because I made a mistake."

"Exactly, Jack, you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes," Hazel said. Jack's eyes snapped to hers, full of frustration and anger.

"Mistakes that kill people?!" He exclaimed. Hazel blinked at him calmly.

"Jack, who do you think caused the measles?" Hazel inquired. Jack gave her an odd look.

"I didn't think anyone caused it..." He admitted.

"I did," Hazel said. Jack stared, stunned.

"What?" He asked. Hazel sighed.

"It was an accident. Like I said, people make mistakes. Mine was thinking that I could find a way to stop death from occurring. And I triggered multiple outbreaks of the measles, smallpox, yellow fever, influenza, dengue fever, epidemic typhus, cholera, trypanosomiasis, the bubonic plague, poliomyelitis, meningitis, SARS coronavirus, leishmaniasis, ebola, polio, hepatitis B, mumps, and..." She trailed off as her eyes began to water.

"Hazel..." Jack said sadly as the girl broke into tears. He pulled her to him and rubbed her back, rocking her slightly. "It was a mistake, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, it is," She cried. Jack pushed her back and brushed off one of her tears.

"It isn't. Just like you were saying, everyone makes mistakes. It doesn't mean it makes us any less of people," Jack said. Hazel gave a weak smile. They both looked to the forested area when Paris came charging out and dove over them, hiding behind them.

"Pari-"

"Shh! Can't you see I'm hiding, Frost?"

"Can't you see we're having a moment, Lovette?" Jack replied. Paris opened his mouth to retort, then looked between the two and closed his mouth.

"Who are you hiding from anyways?" Hazel asked.

"Your sister, as always," Paris said. Hazel grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she has a thing for you."

"Whoa, really?" Jack asked. When Hazel nodded, Jack smirked. "I think I know perfect revenge then."

"No, please, don't," Paris begged, wide eyed. Jack stood, pulled Hazel to her feet, and cleared his throat.

"_Bernadette! He's over here!_" Jack called. Hazel laughed as Paris screamed in fear and went running off. "_Nevermind, he ran away!"_

"You're evil," Hazel said. Jack bowed.

"And proud."

"More like arrogant."

"Stop flirting and help me!" Paris hissed from the branches of a tall tree. Hazel squinted up at him and blocked the sun with her free hand.

"Nah, we're good," She called back. Jack pulled her onto his back and he jumped into the air.

"Good luck!" Jack called, before flying them off.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm awesome and y'all know it ~ Yeah, it's around that time that I actually write most of these chapters, so...**

**Frost~ **

**DemonCat008 - Come Frost! Let us smirk evilly with our eye patches of doom while we stroke our evil cats both named Fluffy, and let us laugh evilly!**

******Paris - Can I haz a kitty?**

**Hazel - Oh god... Oh god... oh god oh god oh god-**

**Jack - Hazie, calm down!**

* * *

"Jack?"

"Mhmm?"

"We're lost, aren't we."

"... No..."

"Jack!"

"Okay, I'll get us down so we can see where we are!" Jack agreed, flinching as the girl yelled in his ear. The duo had been flying over the clouds for... well, they didn't know exactly how long, but it was getting colder. Hazel had her arms around Jack's shoulders, and he flew horizontal so that she just had to lay on his back to stay on. Her chin rested on his shoulder as he flew them through the clouds.

"Wait... Just go lower," Hazel said into his ear. He nodded and went lower. Hazel's eyes widened when she saw where they were.

"Hazie?" Jack asked, feeling her grip on him tighten. She didn't even comment on him using her hated nickname, just kept staring at the ground in horror.

"Bring us up..." She breathed. Jack huffed and suddenly shot up, making her loose her grip. She let out a scream until he caught her on his lap. He continued on flying horizontally, this time having Hazel lay on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head as her breath hitched and her eyes watered.

"Bring us up!"

"I can't go higher, we'll be hit by a plane. And yes, we can be hit by planes," Jack said. He watched her continuing to panic and cupped her cheek. "Focus on me, don't look down. Whatever's down there, just focus on me. Okay?"

"Jack, I can't-"

"Just, focus on me," He repeated. She looked away from the ground and to the winter hellion, before hugging him tightly and squeezing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she nodded against his shoulder.

"Just get me out of here," She whimpered.

"Hold on, I've got a snow globe. We'll be at the Pole in no time."

* * *

"I hate snow globes," Hazel declared shakily as Jack landed them safely inside.

"Hey, at least you weren't stuffed in a sack," Jack said optimistically. Hazel sent him a death glare, to which he merely replied with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. Hazel sighed. "You okay? You look tired."

"I could go sleep for another five years," Hazel admitted, rubbing her temple. Jack grabbed both her shoulders, causing her to look up at him in surprise. He looked frustrated, almost angry. She was honestly intimidated for a moment. He calmed slightly seeing her scared expression.

"_Don't_ joke about that, alright?" He said. She nodded a few times and he let one of his hands fall from her shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing. His eyes opened and his signature easy-going smirk was on once again. "Besides, I'm not waiting five years for you to explain what happened back there."

"Back where?" Bunny spoke up, appearing with the other Guardians from a hallway. Jack and Hazel exchanged quick glances before they completely came into view, they both smirked, and Hazel 'fainted' into his arms. He scooped her up bridal style and ran over to the Guardians, looking panicked.

"I-I don't know! We were in Jamie's room, then we went to the Graveyard, and we ran into Adam, and Hazel exerting her energy into protecting us from his weird depression voodoo crap, and then we went to my lake and she was fine, and then we came here, and she just collapsed, and-"

"Jack, calm down. Breath," Tooth said. He nodded and sucked in a breath. Hazel's fingers pressed into his back, showing her concern. He tapped his pointed finger against her thigh, letting her know he was just pretending and that he was fine.

"Bring her to Guest Room. She seems to be tired," North said, before ordering Phil the yeti to lead them to said Guest Room. Jack followed, careful not to trip over any elves on the way. Once the door closed behind them, Hazel jumped from his grasp and landed on the bed, pulling Jack after her. He fell onto his face near her shoulder and she smirked.

"Sorry," She said. He propped himself up with a laugh.

"No you're not."

"Yeah..." She agreed.

"Why did you freak out? When we were flying over-"

"Don't say the name," She said quickly. Jack blinked at her. "I... it's where me and Bernadette died."

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened?"

"I don't remember. I just experience phantom pain when I'm there," She said.

"Phantom pain?" Jack asked. Hazel quirked an eyebrow.

"Right, you drowned... Well, if you were killed in a painful way and become a spirit, when you return to the area, you feel the pain again," Hazel explained. Jack frowned.

"I get it now," He said. Hazel nodded and lay down again, her eyes closed. Her grip slackened in Jack's hand as she began drifting off. Jack hovered over her, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Whatever..." She muttered, rolling over and letting his hand go, causing his hand to fall on her hip. Jack pursed his lips and lay down next to her, his arm around her waist. He smirked upon discovering that she smelt like cranberries.

"Don't fall asleep," He breathed. Hazel hummed in reply and snuggled closer to him. They both drifted off.

* * *

**And a special bit for you lovelies...**

* * *

P~ Hey you guys! Paris here!

H~ And Hazel.

J~ And Jack.

P~ And we're going to hold a Q&A on behalf of DemonCat008.

H~ We'll answer questions you have,

J~ And so will the others, though they didn't want to talk right now.

P~ And so review your questions,

H & J~ and comments

P~ So we can reply. G'night, lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm awesome a y'all know it~ So, how did Hazie die? Now I'm curious.**

Hazel~ Um... I'd rather not talk about it.

Bernadette~ Eh, you'll find out.

**Frost~ I'm starting to like you, DemonCat008. *resumes position from The Godfather, petting Fluffy*. We've got Jack and Hazel action here! *high fives Paris* So adorable!**

DemonCat008~ The same to you, Frost.

Paris~ *high five* Aww yeah. And the fun hasn't even started.

Jack and Hazel~ ...What's that supposed to mean?

Paris~ You'll seeee~!

**C-rtw ~ Jackie- heeheee... maybe i have something in store for you... *insert evil grin*. ****Oh, so Hazel, you are amazing, and paris, you are too. ****And Kitty and I need to have a discussion...**

Jack~ First off, don't call me "Jackie". And second of all... Hazel, help me!

Hazel~ Oh grow up, _Jackie_. You're pretty cool yourself, Ciara.

Paris~ Thank ya darling!

DemonCat008, aka Kitty~ 0_0 Shit, what'd I do now?

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open as Hazel shifted in his arms. His eyes fluttered open to see that he was face-to-face with said girl. Under normal circumstances, he would've flipped his shit and went flying away, blushing hard enough to make him look like some sort of smurf out of hell.

But upon seeing Hazel's face contorted in pain, he snapped to full attention and began trying to wake her up.

"Hazel! Hazel, wake up! You need to wake up!" Jack exclaimed. Hazel merely whined and thrashed as he tried to touch her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked, appearing in the room and running over. Jack threw him a bewildered look.

"Where the hell did you just come from?"

"Long story. But long story short, she's my best friend and I can sense when she's in trouble," Paris explained. "Now what's going on?"

"We fell asleep and, when I woke up, I found her like this," Jack said. He face-palmed. "I shouldn't have let her fall asleep."

"How long have you been trying to wake her up?" Paris asked, walking closer.

"I don't know! Too damn long!" Jack snapped. Paris quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you tried the kiss of life?"

"She isn't dead, and she isn't Snow White," Jack said. Paris rolled his eyes.

"'True Love's kiss can break any spell', and it's not just for fairy tales. But regardless, rules still apply since we are technically the stuff of fairy tales. Not important. Kiss her, she'll wake up, I'm sure," Paris said. Jack frowned.

"It feels wrong to kiss her without her having a choice..." Jack admitted.

"Do I have to sing Disney? Kiss the girl!"

* * *

_"The mighty reaper, fallen prey to a simple sleeping curse," Adam sneered. Hazel glowered at the man as he circled her._

_"You're not a vulture, so cut the crap and stop circling me. And what's the point in putting me to sleep?" Hazel asked, seemingly pissed and strained at once._

_"If you're asleep, it leaves Frost handicapped. And the others most likely, if they're as sensitive as I thought."_

_"You think they won't find a way to wake me up?" Hazel asked, standing and smirking. "Let's do a headcount: Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth Faerie, Cupid, and the Angel of Life. And you're just a pesky emotion."_

_"You underestimate my power," Adam growled. He doubled in size and towered over Hazel. She merely blinked at him lazily._

_"Yeah, uh, I have _baby_ Croakers bigger than you," Hazel said. Adam grinned as he became a mere shadow with a large fanged grin and bloody red eyes._

_"Again, Grim Reaper, you doubt my powers..."_

* * *

Jack debated Paris' suggestion as he softly rocked Hazel in his lap. He was extremely pissed at the cherub for sticking him to the harbringer of death itself, especially since ever since that moment he started to really like the girl. Wait a minute...

Jack looked at the hand that had been entwined with Hazel's that day. There was a scabbed over, nail shaped cut on the back of his hand.

"That cherub is so dead," He muttered darkly. The cherub had made him fall in love with the girl! Jack checked Hazel's hand and sure enough, there was a small scab.

Wait, then that meant she liked him too... So... Would it be so wrong to kiss her?

"Yes," Jack answered himself. He had just met her, what, yesterday? Two days ago? Not even! The only reason he liked her was because of that stupid cherub, and that's it. But everyone like people because of Paris.

So just maybe it wasn't so bad...

Jack looked to Hazel to see her pained expression. Jack was going to kill Paris if it didn't work.

Jack brushed a hair from Hazel's face...

* * *

"Get away from me you bastard!" Hazel yelled, curling tighter into herself. Her powers nor scythe were working, and she felt heavy and tired, which left her defenseless again Adam's attacks.

He continued to lash out with knives and words, and at that point, Hazel couldn't tell which we're more painful.

But she began to feel lighter, like teleporting but slower. Adam haltered in bewilderment.

"What?!" He roared. "How are you waking up?

* * *

Hazel first had the feeling that she should've been freezing. But being a spirit, she was unaffected.

The second was actual feeling in her fingers and toes, which completed her path of regaining her ability of touch again. She felt pressure on her back and hand.

And lastly, she realized she felt cold pressure on her lips.

Which was what clicked together the puzzle pieces: cold, pressure, feeling, pressure on her lips. Jack was kissing her.

Jack Frost, was kissing her.

Jack freaking Frost, was KISSING her.

Fighting off the urge to squeal, Hazel tried piecing together what she could. She was... Well, cuddling Jack, she fell asleep, Adam came and beat her up, and something happened that she woke up to be kissed by Jack. Wait... Waking because of kissing? The Kiss of Life. Of course.

But that would mean True Love... Well, she could work on details later, Jack freaking Frost was kissing her and she wasn't just going to lay in his lap like a limp noodle.

It had taken only 15 seconds for Hazel to process the situation and come to a decision.

* * *

Jack didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had never kissed a girl before, and was a bit nervous about the fact that it was taking Hazel so long to wake up. Jack had begun to think Paris was just lying for laughs, when Hazel shifted and kissed back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm awesome and y'all know it~They kissed! Haha! Booyakasha!**

Hazel and Jack~ Uh...

**Frost~ *hugs Paris* Thank you! I've been waiting for that for so long! I bet Jack is thinking of Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" song currently. ... Hazel makes decisions really quick.**

Jack~ Uh...?

Hazel~ It's one of my many talents *shrug*

Paris~ *frowns but hugs back*

* * *

_**Sorry that it's shorter than normal **_

* * *

Hazel pulled back with a deep blush staining her alabaster skin.

"Uh... good morning?" She said. Jack pulled her into a hug and let out a relieved laugh.

"I started to think that it wouldn't work," Jack admitted. Hazel looked away but hugged him back. _He only kissed me to wake me up..._ "What happened?"

"Nothing important," Hazel lied. Jack held her at arms length with a frown.

"You were in near tears, something happened."

"Why do you care so much?" Hazel snapped, crossing her arms. Jack grabbed her hand and showed her the marks on both their hands, watching her expression. Hazel blinked at the scabs. "And that explains how...?"

"Hazel, did you have this when you woke up?"

"No..."

"When did you get it?"

"The day we were holding hands?"

"And when exactly did you notice this?"

"After Paris touched us? Oh... Oh!" Hazel said, realization lighting up her face. Then she frowned slightly. "Oh..."

"Hazel?" Jack said as Hazel stood. Her hand slipped from his... The two exchanged looks. "How..."

"I'm gonna go talk to Paris. About this," She raised her hand. She gestured between the two and the obvious fact that they weren't touching, and added, "And this."

* * *

"Hey Tooth!" Jack called, landing in the Tooth Palace. Baby Tooth flew up and hugged his neck as the other faeries came flying at him in fangirl joy.

"Girls, back to work," Tooth chided, flying over to hug Jack herself. Jack patted her back as the faeries flew off. Tooth held him at arms length and searched his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hazel," He admitted. Tooth nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well... Y'know how she passed out, right? Well, I fell asleep when watching her and when I woke up, it was like she was stuck in a nightmare. And then Paris showed up and suggested the Kiss of Life and I actually did and she woke up and she kissed me back, but then seemed really pissed of and stormed out to find I do something wrong?" Jack asked. Tooth took a moment to process, then sighed.

"I'm not sure, Jack. I don't know a lot about Hazel," Tooth admitted. She then came to a realization. "But I have her memories."

"Wouldnt that be an invasion of privacy?" Jack asked, following Tooth as she took off down the hall.

"It's about time we met our Hazel."

* * *

"Paris!" Hazel called, storming through the halls of his 'kingdom'. Cherubs and assistants scrambled away from the girl, as she was radiating menacing black energy. She slammed open the doors to his throne room of sorts. Paris lounged sideways in his throne, an annoyed and frustrated looks written across his face. He had changed, again. He looked the same as before, but instead sported messy pink hair, narrow pink eyes, and a white suit.

Paris glanced over to her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hazel," He stated.

"What's with the getup?" Hazel asked, her dark 'aura' disappearing in her confusion. The doors slammed closed behind her and Hazel whipped around to frown at them. She tried tugging on one, but it wouldn't budge. Hazel turned and glared at Paris as he got up and walked closer to her. "What gives?"

"You're so dense," Paris chuckled. Hazel quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You don't _know_? I change depending on what I'm feeling," He said. He slammed his fist into the wall near Hazel's head. "And I'm sick and tired of being an innocent little boy!"

"H-Have you tried being an innocent little _girl_?" Hazel said nervously, picking up on where he was going. Paris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not my best joke, I know."

"Always trying to lighten the mood, huh? Do you even realize how pathetic you are? I've done so much for you, and how do you repay me? By running off with that stupid snowman!" Paris exclaimed. Hazel's eyes widened. He leaned closer. "Well I'm done helping you along, _Hazie_."

"But, didn't you-"

"Tell Jack to kiss you? Yes. Stick you together? Yes. Did I make you fall in love with him? No, I didn't," Paris said. "You scraped yourself on your own nail, idiot."

"If you didn't want me with Jack, then why did you push us together?!" Hazel snapped back, becoming defensive. Paris grabbed her chin, his nails digging into her skin. She flinched. "Paris, stop, you're hurting me."

"I wanted you to be happy, damn it. But I'm done caring about what you want. And my _name_ isn't _Paris_ anymore. Paris means love."

"If you aren't love, then who the fuck are you?" Hazel spat. He grinned.

"Lust."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm awesome and y'all know it~ Now Paris is acting weird. But I think I might've guessed why.**

Hazel- Yeah, I know why too :(

**YukiGirl21~ Y'know, Pitch's real past was that he used to be a hero of the Golden Ages, Kozmotis Pithciner, a general who protected people and trapped all of the "world's greatest horrors" which are Fearlings. He then volunteered to watch them, in order to protect the people and his daughter, Seraphina (who grew up to be Mother Nature) but after years of isolation, the Fearlings finally found out about his love for his daughter, and used it against him. ****They imitated her voice so that Kozmotis would open the door that was trapping them. And he did, in which 10,000 fearlings possessed him, turning him into what he is today, the boogeyman, Pitch Black. I just thought you'd like to know.****  
**

Kitty- I did know that actually.

Hazel- Can we talk about a different topic? Please?

***gasps dramatically* Why? Of all the-  
Bunny: Language, sheila!  
Right... Ugh. I'm disgusting with this turn of events yet intrigued. I cannot wait to see how this plays out!**

Jack- Heyyy, Bunny's here too!

Bunny- Dontcha bloody dare try ta hug me, mate.

Kitty- Yeah, uh, you **may** kill me after this chapter...

* * *

"JACK!" Hazel screamed, blocking her face as Lust, or Romeo as he preferred now, tried to kiss her. Romeo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You think Lover Boy is going to hear you?" Romeo sneered.

"It's better than being raped, you ass hole!" Hazel snapped, glaring over her arms. Romeo easily pried away her arms with a grin.

"Ouch," he stated. Hazel kicked at him as he pressed her arms against the walls over her head. She began radiating a black aura as he leaned closer. And she suddenly got a really bad idea, and grinned.

"Jack might not hear me, but that doesn't mean no one can. ADAM!" Hazel yelled. Romeo was thrown into the far wall as Adam appeared beside them and ripped him away.

"Only I can mess with her, got it?" Adam growled. He grabbed Hazel's waist and teleported them away.

* * *

"Tooth, I dunno about this..." Jack said as Tooth plucked out Hazel's memory box. The girl on the side was tan with a cheesy grin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. "It feels wrong to go digging through her memories."

"We aren't breaking any rules," Tooth said, holding out the box to him. Jack eyed it with a frown.

"I still don't think Hazel would appreciate us viewing her past," Jack said. Tooth sighed.

"Some decisions in life are difficult, even if they're for the best," Tooth said. Jack sighed and grabbed the tooth box. Both of them were transported into the memories.

* * *

_"Hurry up Joselle!" A young boy called. He had dark hair and bright green eyes with pale skin. A girl, the same girl painted on the side of the tooth box, chased after, giggling. They both had to be around 6._

_"Addison, slow down!" She exclaimed. He stopped and Joselle caught up with him. She smiled. "You're really fast!"_

_"And?"_

_"Strong?"_

_"And?"_

_"Meanie pants," Joselle said, pushing Addison's shoulder. Addison grinned and took her hand, the two toddlers beginning to walk down the path together._

_"I have to be fast and strong so I can protect you."_

_"I can take care of myself," Joselle said with a pout. Addison smiled at her._

_"I know."_

* * *

_Joselle and Addison, both ten now, sat in all black. Joselle had obviously been crying, and was now leaning against Addison's shoulder, a miserable expression written across her face. Addison sat grim faced, his arm wrapped around her shoulders._

_"I can't believe she's gone," Joselle whimpered, eye watering in another round of tears to be. Addison hugged her tighter._

_"Your mom is in a better place now," He said gently. Joselle's eyebrows furrowed in frustration._

_"I don't care, how could she leave me?" Joselle asked. Addison gave her a firm look, holding her at arm's length._

_"She didn't leave because she wanted to, Josie. And didn't even leave. She will always be with you, right here," He said, poking her __collarbone above her heart. Joselle smiled meekly before tightly hugging Addison. "Besides, she didn't leave you alone."_

_"Thank you for being here."_

* * *

_"Addison, I swear to whatever higher being you believe in, if you don't stop laughing, I will tear your eyebrows off," Joselle growled, prompting Addison to laugh even harder. They both were about 13, and Addison had just been told how Joselle's father had to give her 'the talk'._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you're _face_!" He exclaimed, eyes watering from laughing so hard. Joselle glared as Addison calmed himself. He sat beside her and nudged her shoulder. "It couldn't have been that bad."_

_"Oh, it was _that bad_." Joselle said, shuddering from the memory. Addison chuckled._

_"Did I tell you about when my mom gave _me_ the talk?"_

_"I was _there_," Joselle pointed out. Addison raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, you don't remember asking me to kill you cause 'the pain was so bad'?"_

_"Oh yeah..."_

* * *

_Both teens were now 16. Joselle had reached prime hey-look-it's-a-hot-girl-of-marrying-age-let-me-ju st-hit-on-her age, and just about had enough of it. Addison was a 'strapping young lad' as his grandmother put it, and his father was pushing him to start looking for a girl to wed. _

_At the moment, the two teens were hiding in the loft of a barn, out of breath from running from their parents._

_"They, are, evil," Joselle puffed out. Addison let out an airy chuckle._

_"Nah, we're just sixteen. Be glad your sister is fending off most of your suitors."_

_"Yeah, thanks Bernadette... You'll be seventeen in a month."_

_"Is that a hint of aggravation I hear?" Addison asked with amusement, propping himself up on his elbows. Joselle looked away._

_"No."_

_"Josie, what's wrong?" Addison asked, worry clear on his face. Joselle frowned, eyebrows furrowing._

_"You'll be married with kids in no time..."_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"W-What?! No!" Joselle exclaimed, blushing. Addison smirked, and Joselle looked away again. "I just don't want to loose my best friend..."_

_"You won't," Addison said firmly. Joselle looked back to him as he cleared his throat. "Anyways, we're _both_ of age..."_

_"Are you suggesting I marry you?" Joselle asked. Addison blushed._

_"N-no! I was just pointing it out..."_

_"I'm not ready to be married, but... ask me again in a year, and I'm sure my answer will be the same."_

_"And that answer would be?"_

_"Yes," Joselle said with a smile. Addison grinned and pulled Joselle down into a kiss._

* * *

"Wait, hold up, that's it?" Jack asked. Tooth frowned.

"It's all that's being shown right _now_, but... If Joselle is Hazel..."

"Who is Addison?"

* * *

"Thank you," Hazel said. Adam had brought them to a forest clearing in Burgess, and was leaning against a tree. Adam looked away.

"You're welcome," He said quietly.

"Why... Why did you help me?" Hazel asked. Adam grimaced.

"You don't remember then," He said. Hazel gave him a confused look.

"Remember what?" She asked. Adam slid down to sit against the trunk.

"You don't remember anything from your human life?" He asked softly.

"Did I know you back then?" Hazel asked, crouching down in front of Adam. He nodded. "How?"

"We were best friends," Adam admitted.

"Then why are you attacking me?" She asked. Adam pulled up his sleeve to reveal a cut running his entire forearm, the area around looking like he had bled black blood _**(A/N, try saying **_**that**_** five times fast)**_and the veins around it were infected with darkness.

"I'm 'possessed'. Damn," He said with a cringe and a laugh. "This is almost as painful as having 'the talk' with my mom."

Hazel's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Addison..." She breathed. Adam looked up with a smile.

"Josie."

* * *

**And a side note:**

Kitty (if you haven't processed it, Kitty is moi)- GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS OHMYGOD I MADE A HUMAN VERSION OF HAZEL AND ADAM, AND akhbsadocuavscajuavwcj LEBUOHYEVYBCOANOIQ3VBUNDALNULJBWNOUGSLBDN


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm awesome and y'all know it~ What was that random collection of letters at the end supposed to be?**

Kitty- That would be me having a heart attack of fangirl joy.

**Ciara-Ruler of the world~ Uh... calm down, Kitty. It's ok. You're fangasm is scaring the children. Yay! Interesting stuffs! What are you gonna do now, Jack? HAHA!**

Kitty- Shuddup.

Hazel- "Interesting stuffs"...?

Jack- What am I gonna do about what?

**Frost~ ACK! No! Please, the pain! *starts sobbing* B-but I thought... *sniffles and sobs some more* Frost 2.0: *pulls out flaming chainsaw* That's it! Too much heartbreak! (I dunno how to use this thing though...)**

Jack- Fire! Ah!

Adam- *pulls Hazel behind him*

Hazel- _Who the hell gave her a chainsaw_?!

**And by the way...**

Okay guys, don't review to this cause it'll be replaced by an actual chapter in... awhile, but I _need_ you to go vote on a poll I put up on my profile. It's about Hazel. Without your votes, I'm stuck. Go vote, don't review yet. Thank you!


End file.
